Eternally Yours Revamped!
by Laceration-gravity
Summary: A promised mate returns to Feudal Japan to find the Unearthly beauty known as Sesshoumaru. What will he do when Naraku fufils his promise to kill her? What happens when her true power comes forth?Rated M for future chapters. (This is a redo of my original


Eternally Yours. Revamped. 

Disclaimer: I, again, do not own the characters of InuYasha, though I wish…. I do own Kait and Aki though, so DO NOT TAKE THEM! Without my permission that is. (I might actually let you if you ask, because I'm nice like that. lol )

A/N: Well, this is a re-do of the original Eternally Yours. I figured since it was one of the stories I ever actually finished, I might as well improve upon it. As much as I can improve on my sucky writing that is. sighs o.o Anyways, R/R… AGAIN! lol And tell me what you think.

… …. …. ….

The alarm clock beeped, once…twice…. three times. The annoying high pitched tone caused the girl sleeping in the bed next to it to groan with displeasure. Flinging her arm out, hoping to hit the clock, she rolled over her slightly open eyes staring at the large red numbers blinking at her. "Ugggh….." She groaned, closing her eyes again and yawing sleepily. It was 7:30…. To early to be….. "7:30? SHIT I'M LATE!" The girl cried, bolting out of bed and into the bathroom.

It was the first day of school, and she was late. What a great first impression. Cursing under her breath, she quickly got dressed. Pulling on her new school uniform, she sighed. She had just moved here from America, from a school where dress down day was everyday. She wasn't used to wearing a uniform, let alone the Japanese school uniforms, mandatory for most. She couldn't believe that the school allowed their students to dress like this. She had already decided that the schools were perverted and that was why the girls had to wear the mini skirts, though she had made sure to get the tallest socks they had, it made it feel as though she were wearing pants.

Walking over to her full length mirror she stuck her tongue out. 'Gross…..' She observed the actual shortness of the skirt, entirely disgusting. Looking at her skirt, to her shirt, and above it, she realized that her pointed demon ears were poking out through her hair, which was held in a high and messy ponytail. Smiling, she let her hair down to cover her ears, she didn't want anyone to see them after all. The bright black and blue locks fell at odd and sharp angles around her beautifully sculpted face, she had always loved her hair.

Picking up her new school bag, she sprinted to her steps, sliding gracefully down banister. She was gonna be really late. It was at least a 10 minute run, that was if she actually ran all the way. Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of toast from the table kissing her mother and father on the cheeks. "Bry Murm, bry Drad!"

"Kait! What about your….. Oh forget it. Have a good day!" Kait's mom yelled as she sprinted to the steps of her shrine and looked down. "Gods… Why in the seven hells did we have to move to a shrine? There are to many steps damnit." She bolted down the steps, nearly tripping down half of them. That had always been an odd gift of hers, tripping up and down steps. Finally reaching the bottom, huffing to catch her breath, she looked up and saw Okamoto-san, her new and extremely hot next door neighbor. His real name was Aki, but he preferred Okamoto-san, for some reason. He was much older then Kait, 27 to be exact and he was an extremely famous singer and guitarist, and he was also a genuine sword master. She was one of the lucky ones that actually got to hang out with him on a regular basis. He was sitting out on the steps of his own shrine smoking a rather odd looking cigarette. His long black hair fell sharply into his face, he apparently was staring at his katana, which lay just under him. The sun shining just above him outlined him in a glow that made Kait want to skip school, just to sit on her steps and draw him….

He had the hilt of his sword clenched tightly in his fist, and the black lacquer sheath shone brightly in the early morning sun light. He slowly stood up, still looking down at the ground. This gave Kait the opportunity to check out his full body. Smiling she held back a giggle. His legs were wrapped in tight (and very revealing) black leather pants with two silver belts that were crisscrossed on his waist, they ended in high-heeled black boots with small silver buckles. He was shirtless allowing his hard earned muscles to be shown. On his neck, he wore a spiked collar that had small chains coming from the bottom. He looked up yawning and making the butt of the cigarette fall slowly to the ground, where he subsequently snuffed it out with the heel of his boot. He looked over, seeing Kait and smiling, and his eyes which were outlined in black eyeliner with small jewels underneath his eyes shone as brightly as his sheath, distracting Kait for a moment. He started to wave, but stopped and pointed to his face.

Kait tilted her head as he continued to point to his face, his face getting more and more confused with every second that passed. Kait's eyes widened as she realized just what he was pointing at. "Shit!" She cursed, reaching her hand up to her head which bore the markings of her demon heritage. She had forgotten to hide them before she left the house. Rubbing her forehead, which was marked with an amethyst crescent moon, and her cheeks which were marked with two bright blue strips, she felt the tingling sensation of their disappearance. That would entirely freak out the humans at the school. Aki shook his head and rubbed his eyes as if he couldn't believe what he had, or hadn't just seen.

Waving good-bye to Aki, who still had an extremely confused look on his face, Kait tore away from her shrine and towards the school. She had been on this root once before to make sure she knew the way to get to the school, and she hoped that she wouldn't get lost. After about ten minutes of running and a couple of walking, Kait sighed seeing the top of the clock tower of her school. The first bell was going off, that meant 2 minutes to get to her class. She jetted through the front gate of the school cursing as she went. "Shit, going be late.. Shit, going to be late… Shit, going to be OMPH!" Kait cringed as she flew backwards mere inches from the doorway to the school. She had just ran into someone, but she didn't know who. Rubbing the side of her head, Kait looked around, finally seeing a young girl with long black hair and bright green eyes rubbing her own head in pain.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault!" The girl apologized, getting up and offering a helping hand. "Are you ok?" Kait took the girls hand, standing up and smiling. "It was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going, but I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." The girl said smiling back. "Well, since we have gotten so close I feel I should introduce myself now." The girl said laughing. "My Name is Kagome. What's yours?" Kait smiled. "My names Kait. It's very nice to meet you Kagome, but I'm afraid we're going to be late to class if we don't hurry up."

It took less than a minute for the girls to realize that their schedules were almost identical, and lucky them, their English class was first. Even though Kait was from America, she had always despised the language of English. She often preferred to piss off her teachers in America and speak Japanese, which she spoke fairly fluently. Seeing the classroom, Kait sighed pulling the door open slowly. Walking in the door, she felt the stares of everyone follow them and the buzz of conversation hushed for a minute, but as Kagome took her seat they began to talk again. Kait walked slowly up to the teacher, giving a slight bow. "Ummm….. Hi. I'm new, and…."

"You must be Kait. It's nice to meet you." The teacher smiled. She was a stunningly beautiful woman with light brown hair that was angled right against her cheeks. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with friendliness, and she turned to the class. "Class! Attention! HEY!" The class quieted down and stared intently up at the teacher. "This is Ao Kait. She will be joining our class. You may have a seat next to Miss. Higurashi." Kait looked around trying to find out who exactly the teacher was talking about, quickly seeing Kagome waving and pointing to the empty seat next to her. Bowing to the teacher again and saying a short thank you, Kait began to walk slowly to her seat.

Kait growled under her breath, hearing whispers and seeing quick glances in her direction. Plopping down in her seat, she glared at the class, who quickly turned around in their seats staring back up at the teacher. Sitting through class with the occasional stare, and notes being passed her way was almost unbearable. After she opened the first 10 notes, which all said the same things ('Call me!' which would have been particularly impossible even if she wanted to, considering none of them wrote their actual number. And another of her favorites, 'Your hott, will you go out with me?') she had stopped altogether, and a pile of crumpled up note paper sat under her desk. After a horribly long and boring class, the bell finally rang and Kait stood up getting ready to leave.

Suddenly, almost the entire class stood up and shot over to Kait, yelling questions and comments towards her. Glaring to the floor, she saw the beginning's of a red haze covering her eyes, not a good sign at all. 'Shit… calm down.. calm down…' Kait though to herself, taking a deep breath. All at once, a hand shot out of the crowd and grabbed Kait, dragging her away from the class. Kait looked up to see a smiling Kagome, and sighed. "Thanks for that." She smiled. "No problem, what are friends for right?" Laughing, Kagome began to drag Kait off to the lunch room and brought her to a table full of her friends, introducing her to the group.

"Hey, you wanna get some lunch?" Kagome asked, pointing to the lunch line. "Umm… no thanks. Never been particularly fond of school food." Kait replied, sticking out her tongue in disgust. If the food here was anywhere near as bad as American school food, such as the bouncy cheese, rubber hotdogs, etc, she wanted nothing to do with it. She wasn't even taking a chance.

"Hi!" Looking to her right, Kait jumped and screamed. A boy was sitting next to her that hadn't been there mere seconds before. His light brown hair fell gently into his young face just above his eyes. Sticking out his hand the boy smiled. "Hi! I'm Hojo! Nice to meet you." Kait turned in her seat to face the boy, sticking out her hand to shake his. "Heya Hojo. I'm-" Before she could finish the sentence, Hojo interrupted. "Your Kait. I already know about you."

Taken aback by this boys abruptness, Kait's mouth dropped open. Who exactly WAS this kid? Was he stalking her or something? She hated stalkers….. Suddenly, the boys face had clicked with her. He was one of the kids that surrounded her in math class, of course! Standing up Kait shook her head. "It's almost time for class….."

Grabbing Kagome by the arm, Kait began to walk away. "Who was that kid?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth. Kagome sighed and laughed. "Oh, Hojo is as harmless as a-"

"KAGOME! I forgot!" Turning around, Kait saw Hojo running towards them with a small green bag. "My mother gave me therapeutic sandals for your corns!" Kait raised her eyebrow and looked over at Kagome. Her face was a dark crimson and she stuttered a thank you, pulling Kait out of the lunch room. Opening her mouth to ask what exactly that was about, Kait was cut short. "Don't ask…. It's a LONG story…"

The rest of the day flew by like nothing. A long… boring…. Nothing… Kait had started to slowly pick up her stuff and walk out the door when Kagome came running up to her smiling happily. "Hey, Kait? Do you feel like coming over to my house? I'm always so bored when I'm there, all I have to talk to is my cat and my family." Kait smiled and nodded, saying she'd love to. After all, what else did she have to do with her non-existent social life?

It took less then 5 minutes to reach the Higurashi Shrine, and again, the long steps that actually led to the shrine. Reaching the top of the steps, grumpy and out of breath, Kait looked around in aw. "Man! This place is HUGE!" Kagome laughed and began to walk towards the house. "Naw, it's nothing special really. It's actually pretty small compared to some shrines. Walking into the house, Kait and Kagome slid off their shoes and Kait pulled her backpack off her shoulder. "Hey, Kagome? Could I use your bathroom really quick?"

Kagome nodded and directed Kait to the end of the hallway, and to the right. Less then two minutes later, Kait was out and dressed entirely different. She was clad in a black t-shirt with red writing that said 'I'm not a stalker, your house is just everywhere I go.' Her pants were also back, with pink stitching and bondage straps across her butt. She had the same collar as Aki did, only because he had gotten one from a fan, and he had already bought one so he gave it to her. She also wore arm bands that reached to her elbows and were held together by a line of clothespins. Stretching, she smiled. She was glad she had packed her clothes with her after all. She had been debating on wither or not to.

Walking up the stairs and to the room Kagome had told her to go to after she was done, she went in seeing Kagome sprawled across her bed lazily. Kait walked over and plopped face first next to her, both girls giggled. Suddenly, Kait looked up. She sensed something approaching, fast. Much faster then any human could, even in a car. A flash of bright red flew through the window, perching precariously on the sill. Kait's eyes widened and then narrowed with an intense stare. It was some sort of demon. His long silver hair was flowing in the small amount of wind that was coming through the window, and the little dog like ears on his head twitched with displeasure. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the strange girl on the bed. "Oh shit…." Was the only thing he could manage to articulate……

TBC…………………..

A/N: YAY! It's like…. Kinda better then the other one… MAYBE MY SKILL WENT UP? lol It's a hell of a lot longer that's for sure. I had to add Aki in there…. Maybe I'll actually have him show up a couple of times. laughs


End file.
